The broad objectives of this grant are to synthesize oligopeptides and cyclic peptides. The types of peptides to be synthesized include (a) linear peptides with nuclear magnetic resonance labels such as fluorine and 13C enrichment, (b) linear peptides with fluorescent moieties capable of attachment to specific sites of proteins, and (c) cyclic peptides with nuclear magnetic resonance labels for use in lipid bilayer investigations.